


Enfermés

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry et Drago sont prisonniers, seuls, tous les deux, au cœur de Poudlard.





	Enfermés

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé.  
Harry s'était réveillé, avait vérifié où Malefoy se trouvait sur la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Il avait été prendre sa douche, puis s'était habillé. Ensuite, il avait vérifié la carte, pour s'assurer que Malefoy était toujours chez les Serpentard.  
Il était descendu dans la salle commune, pour discuter un peu avec Hermione pendant que Ron finissait de se préparer. Juste avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle, il était remonté en courant dans le dortoir pour récupérer son sac, et avait vérifié la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, il l'avait rangée dans sa poche, soigneusement.  
Et avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il avait ignoré le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione, et avait entamé une discussion passionnée sur le prochain match de Quiddich avec Ron.  
Harry savait ce qu'Hermione pensait de sa surveillance soigneuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle parlait d'obsession maladive, de comportement anormal.  
Bien sûr, Harry savait de quoi ça avait l'air.  
Cependant, il sentait que Malefoy préparait quelque chose. Tout simplement parce qu'il était différent.  
Et il avait besoin de le surveiller, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que le Serpentard ne ferait rien de stupide.  
A force de se promener dans les couloirs avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait fini par entendre un certain nombre de discussions qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Et il s'était rendu compte que Malefoy était aussi perdu que lui.  
Alors, il le surveillait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il était son ennemi, son opposé. Sa Némésis.  
La guerre lui avait pris ses proches, et il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il prit le petit déjeuner, sans quitter des yeux Malefoy. De temps en temps, le blond levait les yeux et fronçait les sourcils en constatant qu'il était surveillé par le regard émeraude.  
Mais Harry ne bronchait pas, se contentant de le regarder distraitement en mangeant tranquillement, tout en plaisantant avec Ron.  
Hermione fronçait les sourcils de temps à autres, mais le comportement de Harry ne lui permettait pas d'affirmer qu'il fixait réellement Malefoy. Alors, elle prenait son mal en patience, bien décidée à faire cesser cette obstination idiote envers le plus détestable des Serpents.  
Sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et lança joyeusement qu'il partait en avance. Puis, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de protester il était parti.  
En constatant que Drago Malefoy était encore attablé, Hermione soupira et haussa les épaules, avant de se remettre à manger.  
Harry pour sa part, se glissa dans les toilettes les plus proches de sa salle de cours pour sortir la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Tout en fixant le point "Drago Malefoy", il réfléchissait, se demandant comment il pourrait éviter à cet idiot de finir Mangemort...  
Il arriva pile à l'heure en cours de sortilèges, l'air serein. Il sortit ses affaires et prépara sa plume pour prendre des notes.  
Il suivit ses cours avec assiduité en apparence toute la matinée. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans la guerre et les stratégies. Plus le temps passait, plus approchait le moment de la confrontation et il pouvait avouer qu'il avait peur.  
Il avait peur, mais il était prêt.  
Juste avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, il fit un arrêt aux toilettes pour y consulter la carte des Maraudeurs. Il constata avec un air satisfait que Malefoy prenait le chemin du repas, lui aussi.  
Il rejoignit ses amis avec un air détendu.  
Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Harry fronça un bref instant les sourcils. Malefoy n'était pas là.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait consulté la carte, le Serpentard était presque arrivé et aurait dû être à sa place à son arrivée.  
Il observa la table des verts et argent, et constata que seul Drago Malefoy manquait à l'appel.  
Nerveux, il gigota, mais n'osa pas bouger. Hermione l'observait.  
Il commença à manger distraitement, en se frottant le front nerveusement.  
D'un seul coup, il repoussa son assiette d'un geste vif et se leva. Hermione lui attrapa le bras, sourcils froncés.  
Harry se dégagea, agacé.  
\- Je vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au crâne.  
Hermione changea aussitôt d'expression pour prendre un air soucieux.  
\- Attends, je t'accompagne.  
Harry grimaça, grognant d'agacement.  
\- Je connais le chemin. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.  
Hermione pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard à Ron, espérant un peu de soutien. Mais Ron, en plein repas, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis, il sourit à Harry en se servant un peu plus de gratin.  
\- Ça va aller, mec ?  
Harry hocha la tête et partit à grands pas, sous le regard pensif de Hermione.  
Le jeune homme se précipita dans le premier couloir sombre qu'il trouva et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs. Le coeur battant, il inspecta la carte jusqu'à y localiser le point de Malefoy.  
Harry fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était dans un couloir désert du troisième étage.  
Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il se précipita.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Drago Malefoy se leva avec peine, après une nuit emplie de cauchemars.  
Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun choix et qu'il allait devoir suivre le chemin tracé par ses parents, il n'arrivait plus à dormir sereinement.  
Il se rendait compte que personne ne voudrait croire qu'il avait envisagé un autre avenir, loin des idéaux de Voldemort. Il s'était montré si détestable envers tout le monde, vantant son père, vantant Voldemort et ses principes, traitant les nés-moldus de sang-de-bourbe... qu'il était d'ores et déjà considéré comme un Mangemort même parmi ses amis.  
Son opposition à Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu, l'Élu, était un élément de plus contre lui.  
Alors, Drago continuait à plaquer son masque d'indifférence sur son visage, se montrant aussi insensible qu'il devait l'être. Il était bien moins virulent qu'avant, il avait perdu le plaisir de blesser ou agacer les autres.  
Il se prépara lentement, obligeant son corps à bouger alors qu'il n'avait envie que de se blottir sous ses couvertures à nouveau. Puis, il soupira et se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle.  
Tête haute, bien entendu, il était un Malefoy après tout.  
Pendant le petit déjeuner, il capta un éclair émeraude qu'il connaissait bien. Potter était encore en train de le fixer.  
Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais il sentait ses yeux sur lui, en permanence. Potter n'avait aucune expression. Ni colère, ni sourire, ni grimace. Rien. Il le regardait.  
Il souffla, soulagé, quand Potter se leva d'un bond pour partir en courant, sans faire plus attention à lui.  
Par chance pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il n'avait pas cours avec les Gryffondor de la matinée.  
Il se présenta en cours mais resta perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas vraiment. Les professeurs l'ignoraient, comme si eux aussi savaient.  
A l'heure du repas, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la Grande Salle, mais les escaliers de Poudlard décidèrent de lui faire emprunter un autre chemin...Il était seul, et il laissa ses épaules retomber, perdant un instant le masque d'indifférence qu'il gardait en permanence.  
L'escalier s'arrêta brusquement et il se dépêcha de monter les marches pour descendre au troisième étage. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux mais il haussa les épaules et emprunta le corridor sombre.  
Alors qu'il allait prendre sa baguette pour lancer un lumos, il trébucha et tomba. Et ce fut le trou noir.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Harry finit par arriver dans le couloir où se trouvait Malefoy.  
Il avança doucement, baguette à la main, dans la semi obscurité, écarquillant les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose.  
Il ne voulait pas se rendre trop repérable en utilisant un lumos, aussi il progressait prudemment.  
Il voulait surprendre Malefoy, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et pourquoi il se cachait dans cet endroit désert.  
A mi chemin, il trébucha sur une pierre et bascula. Il donna un coup de rein pour se rétablir, mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol, son pied ne rencontra que du vide et il bascula dans un trou.  
Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il perdit connaissance.  
Harry reprit connaissance doucement, dans un endroit particulièrement sinistre.  
Une faible lueur éclairait les lieux, et il distingua un visage flou.  
Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, mais sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien, à peine une tâche claire devant lui.  
Il grogna et essaya de bouger mais une main ferme le retint au sol. Il eut l'impression que tout tanguait autour de lui, et un mal de tête violent lui donna un haut le cœur.  
Son grognement se mua en gémissement et il tourna la tête sur le côté. Un main fraîche se posa sur son front et il ferma les yeux, légèrement soulagé.  
Lorsque le monde eut cessé de bouger autour de lui, il rouvrit les yeux et les plissa à nouveau. Un main secourable lui tendit ses lunettes.  
Avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas aggraver son mal de tête, il les posa sur son nez et se trouva face à Drago Malefoy.  
Ils s'observèrent un long moment, en silence.  
Harry nota la joue tuméfiée de son vis à vis, et comprit que Malefoy n'était pas venu manger parce qu'il était prisonnier de cet endroit étrange.  
Harry soupira.  
\- Où sommes nous ?  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- J'étais au troisième étage et je suis tombé. Dis moi que la belette t'a vu tomber ? Ou Granger ?  
Harry grimaça et posa sa main sur sa lèvre en sentant des tiraillements. En voyant le sang sur sa main, il soupira avant de répondre.  
\- J'étais seul.  
Harry essaya de se redresser mais la main de Drago le retint une fois encore.  
\- Tu devrais rester tranquille.  
Harry fronça les sourcils et frotta légèrement sa lèvre ouverte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.  
\- Malefoy ? T'es blessé ?  
Drago ricana en secouant la tête.  
\- Je suis en un seul morceau.  
\- Et ça te fait rire ?  
\- Non Potter. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que tu me demandes si je suis blessé... Mais pas si tu es blessé.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Étant donné que tu m'empêches de bouger, j'en déduis que je suis blessé... Question d'habitude, je vais encore terminer à l'infirmerie...  
Loin d'en rire, Drago s'éloigna un peu, son visage plongeant dans l'ombre, rendant son expression indiscernable.  
\- Encore faudrait-il que nous sortions de là. Personne ne sait où je suis. Et pour toi ?  
Harry rougit.  
\- Personne non plus.  
\- Merde Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fichais là ? T'étais pas sensé être en plein repas ? Avec tes inséparables ?  
Au lieu de répondre, Harry se concentra sur son corps, essayant de déterminer où il avait mal. Estimant que la douleur était supportable, il essuya à nouveau sa lèvre avant de parler.  
\- Aide-moi à me redresser, s'il te plaît.  
Drago avança vers lui et hésita.  
\- Potter...  
\- Malefoy, fais le juste. S'il te plaît.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Peut être était-ce la situation, leur isolement, ou juste l'inquiétude d'être coincé avec un camarade blessé, mais Drago ne protesta plus. Il hésita avant de poser une main légère sous le bras de son ennemi pour l'aider à se redresser.  
Harry gémit, et laissa tomber sa tête en avant alors que Drago le soutenait.  
Le jeune homme inspira doucement, et stabilisa sa position en prenant appui avec sa main sur sa cuisse.  
A première vue, il était blessé à l'épaule et avait une cheville enflée. Sa cuisse était ensanglantée, probablement une coupure, mais il estima que ce n'était rien de grave.  
Il ne comptabilisa pas les hématomes et les écorchures.  
\- Je devrais survivre.  
Drago souffla, agacé.  
\- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Harry prit appui sur son bras valide pour se reculer et s'adosser au mur. Puis il émit un rire douloureux. Il ajouta quelques côtes cassées.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne vais pas paniquer, ça n'avancerait à rien.  
Une fois Harry calé correctement, Drago s'installa à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa, tranquille.  
En sentant ses yeux papillonner, Harry passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux et s'immobilisa en sentant un liquide poisseux. Il amena sa main devant ses yeux et grimaça en voyant le sang.  
Drago attrapa sa main et gémit en voyant sa main tâchée de rouge.  
\- Merde.  
Harry ricana nerveusement, songeant qu'il n'aurait pas mieux dit.  
\- Probablement une commotion cérébrale. Pomfresh va me tuer.  
Drago grogna.  
\- Penche toi.  
Harry ne pensa même pas à refuser, ou à se méfier.  
Il avait mal, froid, et se sentait fatigué. Il se laissa doucement glisser contre Drago et soupira en sentant sa chaleur. La tête contre son torse, il se laissa examiner.  
Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

...xxxXXXxxx...

Drago était au bord de la panique.  
Il se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre et désert, sans issue. Alors qu'il inspectait sa prison, il avait entendu un bref cri puis un bruit sourd. Il était revenu au pas de course à son point de départ pour y trouver Potter.  
Un Potter mal en point, et inconscient par dessus le marché.  
Il l'avait examiné et avait grimacé en voyant les blessures du Survivant, qui n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps si personne ne venait les chercher...  
Il était resté à ses côtés, inquiet, se mordillant les lèvres, essayant de savoir quoi faire. Quand le jeune homme avait commencé à remuer, il l'avait immobilisé d'une main ferme.  
Lorsqu'il avait plissé les yeux, il avait posé sa main sur son front, devinant qu'il avait probablement mal de tête. En tous cas, lui aurait eu mal de tête après une telle chute.  
Quand Potter recommença à s'agiter, il lui tendit ses lunettes tout en l'empêchant de se lever à nouveau.  
Il s'était attendu à des cris, des menaces. Mais pas à ce calme tranquille.  
Pour la première fois de leur scolarité, ils avaient communiqué de façon civilisée, sans que ce soit une obligation ou désagréable.  
Potter avait avoué qu'il était seul et que personne ne savait où il était. Lui non plus.  
Et puis, cet idiot, s'était inquiété en premier lieu de sa santé à lui et Drago en avait été étrangement touché.  
Il l'avait aidé à se redresser et il s'était rendu compte qu'il se sentait bien avec Potter. Rassuré. C'était probablement la seule personne qui penserait à l'aider sans rien attendre en retour malgré le fait qu'ils se détestaient.  
Puis il avait noté le sang sur sa main et l'avait obligé à se pencher sur lui pour l'examiner à la lueur de sa baguette. Lorsque Potter s'était penché contre lui, il avait été étrangement perturbé de son poids contre lui.  
Il s'était forcé à oublier son trouble pour examiner le crâne du Gryffondor et avait soupiré de soulagement en constatant que c'était juste une coupure peu profonde.  
Mais avant d'en informer la tête brûlée blottie contre lui, celui-ci avait perdu connaissance.  
Drago jura, puis l'installa du mieux qu'il pu, calant sa tête contre son torse en le tenant fermement.  
D'un geste inconscient, il commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, réfléchissant à leur situation.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient mal partis.  
Ils étaient toujours dans Poudlard, mais le château était immense. Ils étaient dans un couloir désert, où personne ne devait venir, et ils étaient tombés quelque part.  
Ils avaient manqué le repas, mais ses amis ne s'inquiéteraient pas parce qu'il avait l'habitude de disparaître ces temps -ci. Depuis qu'il se débattait dans les ennuis.  
Les amis de Potter allaient s'inquiéter, eux. C'était une bonne chose, quelqu'un les rechercherait. Enfin. Quelqu'un rechercherait Potter.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Potter avait repris connaissance.  
\- Malefoy ?  
Il sursauta, faisant gémir le brun.  
\- Désolé.  
Harry respira doucement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?  
Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Les escaliers. J'allais à la Grande Salle et il se sont mis en marche. Et je me suis retrouvé dans ce couloir. Et je suis tombé. Et toi ?  
Harry rougit et gigota mal à l'aise. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de soupirer.  
\- Je te cherchais.  
La main de Drago se crispa dans les cheveux de Harry.  
Ils retombèrent dans le silence.  
Drago se redressa doucement, tout en maintenant sa prise sur Harry.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il resta si longtemps silencieux, que Drago pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question. Mais finalement, il commença à parler d'une voix hésitante.  
\- J'ai... J'ai remarqué que tu as changé cette année. Alors... je...  
Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Alors tu surveilles le vilain Mangemort ?  
Harry sursauta.  
\- Je sais que tu n'es pas marqué. Pas encore.  
Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
Le rire de Harry fut triste.  
\- Parce que ce cher Voldemort me fait partager ce genre de moment. Il... entre dans ma tête.  
Harry sentit Drago se crisper.  
\- Merde... Potter... Je suis désolé...  
Harry renifla.  
\- Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est... utile.  
\- Donc. Tu sais que je ne suis pas Mangemort. Alors... Pourquoi ?  
Harry soupira.  
\- Je veux que tu aies le choix. Que tu saches que... tu n'es pas seul.  
Drago hoqueta et aida Harry à se redresser en douceur. Puis, il se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas.  
Harry l'observa, dos à lui, tête basse, mains dans les poches.  
Malgré lui, il eut un léger sourire. Drago était plongé en pleine réflexion.  
Après un long moment, Drago se retourna et pencha la tête pour l'observer.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
Harry haussa son épaule valide avec un sourire.  
\- Parce que je peux t'aider. Et je ne veux rien.  
Drago croisa les bras et leva la tête.  
\- Personne ne peux m'aider, Potter. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est bien trop tard. Je peux juste espérer que... Que tu sois le vainqueur.  
Harry releva si brusquement la tête vers lui, qu'il en vit des étoiles. Il gémit doucement. Puis il inspira.  
\- J'avais raison. Tu ne veux pas vraiment être Mangemort, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Drago sourit en secouant la tête.  
\- Potter... Comment tu fais pour savoir ça alors que mes propres amis ne s'en rendent pas compte ?  
Harry répondit à son sourire et Drago eut l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons se déployait dans son estomac.  
Le brun gloussa joyeusement.  
\- Parfait. Dès qu'on sort d'ici, tous les deux, on s'occupe de te sortir de là.  
Drago sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine, et l'espoir l'envahit soudainement. Comme si une autre vie était possible pour lui.  
Puis, aussi rapidement que l'espoir était arrivé, le froid l'envahit, amenant le désespoir.  
\- Potter... Je ne peux pas. Je dois le faire. Mes parents...  
Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
\- Je pensais te proposer de leur offrir un refuge.  
Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Non seulement, Harry Potter en personne lui tendait la main et lui proposait de l'aide, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie, un autre futur.  
Mais, en plus de ça, il lui garantissait la sécurité de ses parents. Drago savait pertinemment que son père avait déjà tenté de blesser Harry, et qu'il avait été impliqué dans la mort de son parrain.  
Drago le soupçonnait parfois d'avoir été là lors de la mort de ses parents quand Voldemort avait lancé l'impardonnable sur un Harry bébé. Un Harry du même âge que Drago...  
Pourtant, il lui offrait de protéger son père. Un père aimant pour lui, un monstre pour les autres.  
\- Potter...  
Harry l'observa calmement avant de commencer à parler.  
\- Malefoy, je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi j'aiderai ton père. Mais... Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, et...  
Il soupira, et hésita. Puis il regarda autour de lui et secoua la tête. Au point où ils en étaient, autant être honnête jusqu'au bout.  
\- J'ai perdu la plupart des gens qui m'étaient proches, et malgré moi, malgré nous, tu fais partie des personnes qui sont proches de moi. Je te connais depuis mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier... Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où tu serais absent.  
Drago s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et s'assit face à Harry, le fixant intensément.  
\- Comment... Comment peux-tu penser ça ? J'ai été si...  
\- Agressif ?  
Drago grimaça mais hocha la tête. Harry se mit à rire.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de te tendre la main. J'ai besoin de te tendre la main, de savoir que tu auras fait ton choix.  
\- Et toi, Potter ? Tu as le choix ?  
Harry soupira, désabusé.  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais... Apparemment c'est écrit.  
\- La prophétie dont parle mon père.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- La prophétie oui. C'est probablement pour ça que... C'est important pour moi que tu aies le choix.  
Drago le fixa, ses yeux gris prenant des reflets métalliques. Puis il se pencha vers lui.  
\- Merci, Potter.  
Le Serpentard tendit la main et essuya avec douceur le menton de Harry, pour y essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre coupée.  
Harry frissonna mais Drago l'empêcha de parler.  
\- Repose-toi maintenant.  
Harry rougit mais se laissa aller en arrière, tête contre le mur, observant Drago entre ses paupières mi-closes.  
Ce dernier lança un tempus et découvrit que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici, ils n'avaient pas entendu le moindre son, comme si personne n'était passé près du couloir.  
\- Je suppose que tes amis sont à ta recherche, Potter. Sans compter les professeurs.  
Harry grimaça.  
\- Je suis sensé être parti du côté de l'infirmerie... J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons obligés de ne compter que sur nous deux.  
\- J'ai déjà exploré. Il n'y a rien.  
\- On va recommencer, Malefoy. Ensemble.  
Drago l'observa un instant, et hocha la tête.  
\- Ensemble. Ok, Potter.  
Harry sourit et se redressa doucement.  
\- Aide-moi à me lever.  
Drago s'approcha de lui et le saisit sous les aisselles pour le soulever le plus doucement possible. Harry gémit mais finit par être debout, ménageant au maximum sa cheville blessée.  
La coupure sur sa cuisse saignait à nouveau, mais il songea qu'il pourrait s'en accommoder.  
Drago le lâcha une fois qu'il fut appuyé au mur et il ôta sa robe de sorcier, puis sa cravate. Il noua la cravate sur la cuisse de Harry, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu lorsque sa tante Bellatrix était revenue blessée après s'être opposée à des Aurors.  
Il ramassa ensuite sa robe de sorcier et noua les manches autour du cou de Harry, pour lui permettre de maintenir son épaule sans souffrir.  
Harry lui jeta un regard admiratif et le remercia en rougissant.  
Le nouveau Drago Malefoy le troublait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et il espérait que les nouvelles bases qu'ils avaient posées perdureraient une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cet endroit.  
Puis, enlacés, ils avancèrent doucement, baguette tendue devant eux, ayant jeté un sort qui offrait une luminosité maximale.  
Ce fut Drago qui trouva une crevasse dans le mur. Ils s'y faufilèrent prudemment s'aidant mutuellement. Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce.  
Drago secoua la tête de découragement, mais Harry observait autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- On devrait retourner d'où on vient. Et tenter de lancer des étincelles lumineuses là où on est tombés.  
Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.  
\- Attends... Je connais cet endroit.  
\- Potter... Ta tête a du frapper plus fort que je ne pensais !  
Harry eut un sourire absent tout en continuant d'observer les alentours.  
\- Ça ressemble... ça ressemble à la chambre des secrets !  
\- La pièce légendaire de Poudlard ? Celle qui n'existe pas vraiment ?  
Harry gloussa.  
\- Oh elle existe. J'y suis allé. Il faut faire le tour... Il doit y avoir une sortie. Il faut chercher des serpents gravés.  
\- Tu... Tu as été dans la Chambre des secrets ? Celle de Salazar ?  
\- Pourquoi il en existe une autre ?  
Drago secoua la tête.  
\- C'était l'endroit où se cachait un Basilic. C'était ça le secret de Salazar.  
\- Il y a un Basilic dans l'école ?  
\- Avait. Il y avait. Je l'ai tué.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu es sérieux ou si tu te paies ma tête.  
\- Malefoy... Je te jure que je suis entré dans la chambre des secrets. Et que j'ai tué le Basilic. Si tu veux, je t'y emmènerai pour te le prouver. Mais d'abord, on sort d'ici.  
Ils continuèrent le tour de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Harry pousse un cri de victoire.  
\- Ici !  
Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et les rouvrit pour fixer le serpent gravé dans le mur.  
Puis, il prononça les mots qui devaient leur offrir la liberté en Fourchelang.  
\- Ouvre-toi.  
Il recula, entraînant Drago à sa suite comme le serpent bougeait et que le mur coulissait.  
Drago bouche-bée admira le phénomène. Harry gloussa.  
\- Rappelle-moi de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard une bonne fois pour toute ! Si je ne m'étais pas souvenu qu'Hermione avait parlé de la chambre des secrets et des tunnels magiques à travers le château, je n'aurai jamais fait le lien !  
Le Serpentard secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Plusieurs fois... Mais je n'aurais jamais...  
Harry l'interrompit.  
\- L'entrée de la Chambre des secrets se trouve au second étage.  
Drago fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, attentif.  
\- Nous étions au troisième étage.  
\- Exact Malefoy. Mais nous sommes tombés. D'un étage je dirais.  
\- Avoues que tu as juste eu un coup de chance.  
Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil.  
\- Je te parie que nous allons sortir dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
Le mur bascula et s'ouvrit.  
Drago s'étouffa à moitié, sous la surprise.  
\- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !  
Une fois hors de leur prison, ils se laissèrent glisser contre un mur, épuisés.  
Drago ne lâcha pas Harry, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.  
\- Allez Potter, un dernier effort. L'infirmerie est toute proche.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas descendre un étage.  
Drago se mordilla les lèvres, essayant de trouver une solution. Il refusait de laisser le jeune homme seul, de peur qu'il ne s'endorme. Ils n'avaient pas survécu jusqu'à maintenant pour que Potter lui claque entre les doigts !  
Soudain, il regarda autour de lui, fébrile, puis il hurla.  
\- Mimi !  
Le fantôme apparut, regardant d'un air amusé les deux garçons.  
\- Alors ça y est ? Vous vous êtes entre-tués, et je vais avoir de la compagnie ?  
Drago secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Mimi, peux tu aller chercher le Professeur McGonagall ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre ?  
La jeune fille solitaire pencha la tête en réfléchissant profondément.  
\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai envie de compagnie moi !  
Harry prit la parole, articulant avec difficultés.  
\- Mimi, si tu nous sauves, tu seras une héroïne. Tous les élèves de Poudlard viendront te parler...  
Avide de reconnaissance, elle n'hésita qu'un instant et partit en hurlant de sa voix stridente.  
\- Potter... Tu aurais fait un parfait Serpentard.  
Harry gloussa, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Drago et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, bêtement heureux.  
C'est ainsi que les trouva Minerva MacGonagall lorsqu'elle arriva en courant, affolée.  
Enlacés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, riant.  
Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus ou moins blessés, et elle repoussa les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête pour s'occuper du plus urgent.  
Après tout, ils auraient à expliquer ce qui s'était passé, une fois qu'ils seraient soignés et hors de danger, couchés dans un lit de l'infirmerie.  
En soupirant d'un air fatigué - Harry Potter finirait un jour par provoquer sa mort à cause de l'inquiétude qu'il causait - elle le fit léviter pour le conduire à l'infirmerie.  
Et si elle avait été un peu moins maître d'elle même, elle l'aurait probablement laissé échapper en se rendant compte que Drago Malefoy s'était levé et lui avait prit la main pour marcher à ses côtés.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de la trêve dans leur guerre sans merci, ou si au contraire elle devait s'inquiéter de voir ces deux là réunis...


End file.
